Najgorsza z psot Huncwotów
by Nastycad
Summary: Trójka trzynastoletnich Huncwotów przypadkiem trafia do przyszłości, gdzie Harry, Ron i Hermiona po pokonaniu Voldemorta żyją aż znadto spokojnie. To byłoby zbyt proste, gdyby bohaterom dane było dożyć z dala od problemów, prawda? Ostrzeżenia: chaos i apokalipsa, którą mogą wywołać jedynie panowie Black, Potter i Lupin.
1. Najgorsza z Psot Huncwotów

**Witam wszystkich! **  
**Nie mam nic do powiedzenia - jedynie zapraszam do czytania :)**

**Byłoby mi jednak bardzo miło, gdybyś po lekturze postanowił skomentować, niezaeżnie od tego czy spodobało ci się, czy nie. Pamiętajcie - nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, by napisać kilka słów opinii w okienku znajdującym się poniżej :)**

* * *

James, Syriusz i Remus już trzeci raz w tym miesiącu przez wzgląd na rozległość dokonanych zniszczeń zostali wysłani do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. To było niesprawiedliwe. W swoim mniemaniu byli absolutnie niewinni – w myśl zasady brak dowodu równa się brakowi winy. Poprzednim razem przez dwie godziny na wszystkie świętości zarzekali się, że nic o niczym nie wiedzą i czują się wręcz oburzeni – co mogło nawet pójść nieźle, gdyby nie Pettigrew który wysypał wszystkich pod groźbą nie dostania deseru. Cholera jasna.

- Dobra, panowie. Tym razem Pete został wykluczony z operacji więc mamy duże szanse na uniknięcie szlabanu! - oznajmił entuzjastycznie James Potter, machając mapą Huncwotów przed oczami pozostałej dwójki.

Syriusz Black wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi a Remus Lupin z rezygnacją przejechał dłońmi po twarzy.  
Ciężko było go winić – to on w ich grupie był mózgiem, który podobnie jak ich własne organy z trudem dochodził do głosu.

- Mówiłem wam, że pierwszą i najważniejszą rzeczą jest nie dać się złapać!

- Wyluzuj, Luniaczku, i tak zawsze oskarżają nas o wszystko - ramię Syriusza otoczyło szyję Remusa, ściskając ją po kumpelsku. - Pamiętacie na przykład jak Emmelina Vance próbowała pozbyć się pryszczy i zamiast tego oskubała się na łyso?

Cała trójka parsknęła śmiechem, przemierzając korytarz wiodący do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Było w tym znadto prawdy – każdy poważniejszy wypadek wiódł nauczycieli prosto do ich czwórki, zanim ktokolwiek w ogóle zdążył zrozumieć, co właściwie się stało.

Trzeba jednak przyznać, że dzisiejszy kawał był z gatunku tych najlepszych – co prawda masowy urok zmieniający kolor włosów poszedł nie po ich myśli, ale skutki przeszły najśmielsze marzenia Huncwotów. Wielka Sala natychmiast wypełniła się wrzaskami, gdy uczniowie nagle zorientowali się, że... ich fryzura zamieniła się miejscami z sąsiadami po ich prawej stronie. Z tego powodu Syriusz, siedzący przy Lily Evans mógł aktualnie pochwalić się sięgającymi do ramion puklami rudych włosów, zaś James miał okazję się przekonać, jak wygląda w słomianych włosach Remusa. Temu zaś, rzecz jasna, dostało się czarne gniazdo Pottera, choć trzeba przyznać, że było mu w nim do twarzy.

- Widzieliście minę McGonagall, gdy zamieniła się włosami ze Slughornem? - zachichotał dziko Syriusz, gdy dotarli do kamiennego gargulca.

- Ja tam wolałbym zobaczyć tego, któremu przypadły włosy Snape'a – Lupin wyszczerzył się szelmowsko, grzebiąc w kieszeni szaty by w końcu wyjąć wymiętoszony kawałek pergaminu. - _Malinowy sorbet._

Kamienna rzeźba ożyła, unosząc skrzydła by odsłonić spiralne schody, prowadzące do okrągłego gabinetu.

- Och nie, włosów Smarkerusa nie życzyłbym nawet śmiertelnemu wrogowi. - oświadczył dramatycznie Black, kładąc dłoń na piersi i przekraczając po dwa stopnie naraz – Choć czuję się niespokojny, wiedząc że moje włosy znajdują się w rękach tej kurduplowatej, nieo...

-Nie waż się dokończyć tego zadnia! - krzyknął wojowniczo James, który niedawno oświadczył wszystkim, że wspomniana Evans zostanie kiedyś jego żoną.

- Zamknijcie się - rzucił Remus, ostrożnie naciskając klamkę potężnych, mahoniowych drzwi. Syriusz, który już otwierał usta by odgryźć się okularnikowi, zamknął je momentalnie, przybierając swoją najsłynniejszą minę zranionego szczeniaczka. James tylko wymienił z nim mordercze spojrzenie, także skupiając się na skorygowaniu swojej mimiki, zanim cała trójka z mistrzowsko udawaną skruchą i niedowierzaniem zajrzała do pomieszczenia pryncypała, spodziewając się ujrzeć zagniewane spojrzenie zza okularów-połówek.  
Ku ich zdziwieniu, za biurkiem nie było nikogo.

- Pewnie jest na zapleczu - skomentował szeptem Lupin, wskazując na trzy krzesła, zawczasu ustawione na środku kolistego pomieszczenia.

Poza tym szczegółem, w komnacie panowała cisza. Popołudniowe słońce zaglądało przez ciężkie kotary wysokich na dwanaście stóp okien, kreśląc w powietrzu linie unoszącego się kurzu. Na ustawionych wzdłuż ścian regałach i komódkach , kształtem dopasowanych do kolistego charakteru wnętrza, stało mnóstwo przedziwnych bibelotów, lśniących złotem i srebrem, miedzą, szkłem oraz brązem. Były też drewniane schodki, prowadzące na podwyższenie, gdzie znajdowała się niezbyt schludnie uporządkowana biblioteka, w której całe sterty książek spoczywały na drewnianym parkiecie.  
Nie wyglądało na to, by poza trójką Gryfonów w gabinecie znajdował się ktokolwiek – no, może poza drzemiącymi w złoconych ramach portretami dyrektorów Hogwartu i dziwnie mizernym, pozbawionym piór pisklęciem, które kołysało się na zawieszonej pod sufitem żerdzi.

- Chyba powinniśmy poczekać - zasugerował w końcu Remus, gdy stało się oczywiste, że nikt nie wyjdzie im naprzeciw. Jedynie wspomniane pisklę zakrakało niezdarnie, z głośnym pacnięciem spadając na podłogę. Następnie podniosło się niezgrabnie, na krótkich nóżkach czmychając pod najbliższą szafkę, odprowadzone spojrzeniem trzech par oczu. Zapadło niezręczne milczenie.

Po chwili James chrząknął.

- Dobra, siadajmy - stwierdził w końcu, podchodząc do jednego z trzech krzeseł. Pozostała dwójka podążyła za nim niemrawo, po czym znów zapadła cisza, gdy wszyscy usiedli bez słowa.

- Uch... nie wytrzymam tego – wyjęczał Syriusz pół godziny później, gdy tak siedzieli w milczeniu, czując jak drętwieje im kręgosłup a wraz z nim mniej szlachetna część ciała. - Chodź, James, pooglądamy sobie zabytki.

- Syriusz, nie! - zareagował natychmiast Remus, łapiąc przyjaciela za skraj szaty. - On na pewno zaraz się pojawi, nie wolno nam...

- Stary, wyluzuj. - powiedział lekko James, który zdążył już wstać, a teraz przeciągał się przeraźliwie od nadmiaru uciążliwej nudy. - Nic się nie stanie, tylko sobie zerkniemy.

- No jasne – uspokoił Lupina Black, potrząsając nonszalancko swoimi rudymi puklami, które opadły mu na oczy. - Niczego nie dotykamy. No chyba, że znajdziemy nożyczki, te kudły Evans są zdecydowanie zbyt długie...

- Hej, spróbuj tylko...!

- Idę z wami - przerwał mu w połowie Remus, podnosząc się z siedzenia. Syriusz wyszczerzył się zwycięsko, ukradkiem prezentując Potterowi wystawiony środkowy palec.

Po wymienieniu jeszcze kilku kąśliwych uwag, jednego obelżywego gestu i paru morderczych spojrzeń, wszystkich trzech ostatecznie pochłonęła kontemplacja wyposażenia.

Było tam dosłownie wszystko – poczynając od miniaturowego modelu Hogwartu, nad którym spędzili piętnaście minut, zaglądając w mikroskopijne okna (dało się w nich zobaczyć maleńkie ludzkie sylwetki, kłębiące się jak mrówki w mrowisku), poprzez samoprzekształcające się lustra, ususzone ręki goblinów, naczynia pełne małych, diamentowych żuków a nawet szklane piramidy, w których odbijał się widok bezkresnych przestrzeni kosmosu.

- Łał – szepnął z nabożnym podziwem James, przyglądając się wszystkiemu po kolei. Zbadali już pół pomieszczenia, dochodząc do niewielkiej, dosyć zakurzonej gabloty zamkniętej na złoty kluczyk. - A to co jest?

Na aksamitnej, fioletowej poduszce spoczywała czarna jak noc kula z opadłymi, nieruchomymi skrzydłami. W przeciwieństwie do innych rzeczy w pomieszczeniu zdawała się pochłaniać całe światło – wyglądała jak dziura w przestrzeni, pomimo zniczopodobnego kształtu. Poniżej, na złotej tabliczce elegancko wygrawerowane litery głosiły: _Versus pacis futurae._

- Może jakaś nagroda za mecz w Quidditchu – po chwili milczenia podsunął z wahaniem Remus, niepewnie pochylając się nad dziwnym ewenementem. - Zdaje się, że całkowicie pochłania światło. Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś, co jest do tego stopnia czarne...

- Może dwa wieku temu stary piernik był mistrzem świata w Quidditchu? - zapytał z powagą Syriusz.

Pozostała dwójka nieobecnie skinęła głowami, zapatrzona w niekończącą się ciemność.  
Następnie, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, rozległ się szczęk przekręcanego kluczyka, gdy Syriusz postanowił ostrożnie uchylić drzwiczki.

- Black, nie waż się...!

Ale było już za późno. Syriusz otworzył gablotę i wszyscy trzej natychmiast sięgnęli w kierunku magicznego artefaktu – Black i Potter z ciekawością, a Lupin w próbie powstrzymania rąk ich obu.

Gdy tylko ich dłonie dotknęły smoliście ciemnej powierzchni, czarny znicz wybuchł, zalewając wszystko nieskończonym jak wszechświat mrokiem.

* * *

Harry Potter, wraz z Ronem i Hermioną Weasleyami zostali nagle i niespodziewanie wezwani do gabinetu Minerwy McGonagall akurat w środku dnia pracy. Wiadomość, odznaczona najwyższym priorytetem była dla nich nie lada zaskoczeniem – zawsze, gdy któreś z ich trójki było pilnie potrzebne, informacja o tym była przekazywana tradycyjnie, pocztą lub poprzez sieć fiuu, a nie, jak teraz, z pomocą portretów w Ministerstwie.

Nie więcej jak dziesięć minut temu każde z nich pogrążone było w pracy.

Teraz, w nienaturalnym pośpiechu przekraczali kolejne piętra starożytnego zamku, kierując się dobrze znaną drogą do gabinetu dyrektorki Hogwartu.  
Zaskoczeni uczniowie ustępowali im z drogi, choć co rusz jakiś nieszczęśnik napatoczył się na Harry'ego lub Rona, którzy z racji bycia dość wyrośniętymi Czarodziejami biegnąc nie dorównywali gracji zwinnej jak kot Hermiony.

Po kilku minutach przedzierania się dotarli przed kamienny gargulec i zatrzymali się ostatecznie, by wreszcie złapać oddech.

- Harpie z Holyhead? – wydyszał Harry, wspierając się dłonią o ścianę i luzując zbyt ciasny krawat. - Armaty Chudleya? Znicz? Tłuczek? Quidditch?

Gargulec jedynie łypnął na nich nieprzyjaźnie.

- Zostaliście zwolnieni z hasła - oświadczył cokolwiek wyniośle, unosząc skrzydła, by odsłonić spiralne schody. Harry, Ron i Hermiona bez słowa skorzystali z zaproszenia, ostatnim tchem pokonując kolejne partie stopni.

- Cholera jasna, myślałby ktoś że co najmniej Voldemort zmartwychwstał - jęknął Ron, wspierając się ciężko o solidne, mahoniowe drzwi. Pozostała dwójka wspięła się z lekkim opóźnieniem, starając się opanować świszczący od wysiłku oddech. Po chwili Ron zapukał ostrożnie, jednocześnie naciskając na klamkę.

To, co ujrzeli w środku, całkowicie ich sparaliżowało.

- … Tata?

Szerokie ze zdziwienia, brązowe oczy wraz z parą spokojniejszych, szarych i zielonych patrzyły na nich w konsternacji. U boku sędziwej już dyrektor Hogwartu, której twarz zdjęta była zmęczeniem i trwogą, stała trójka trzynastoletnich chłopców, w pełnych skruchy pozach wpatrujących się w nowo przybyłych.  
Harry poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego uderza w jego żołądek, ciągnąc w dół z niemożliwą do zniesienia siłą. To, co zobaczył całkowicie odebrało mu mowę – stał z otwartymi ustami, podobnie jak Ron i Hermiona którzy równie szybko jak on rozpoznali tożsamość chłopców.

- Hermiono... Ron, Harry. - westchnęła ciężko profesor McGonagall, słabo opierając się dłonią o gościnne krzesło przed biurkiem. - Chyba nie muszę wam mówić, że sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli.

- On nie jest moim tatą? - wyszeptał ze zgrozą ciemnooki chłopiec, który pomimo sterty słomianych, kędzierzawych włosów był bez wątpienia nikim innym jak Jamesem Charlusem Potterem. Pozostała dwójka Gryfonów wierciła się obok nerwowo, nie mając pojęcia, jak właściwie się zachować.

- Co... tu się stało? - Hermiona pierwsza odzyskała głos, choć sama wyglądała, jakby za chwilę miała zemdleć. To wszystko było zbyt nieprawdopodobne, zbyt nierealne i całkowicie surrealistyczne.

- Świstoklik międzywymiarowy. - głos profesor McGonagall brzmiał tak, jakby sama nie wierzyła własnym słowom. - Och, Albusie, gdzie jesteś gdy cię potrzebujemy...

- Właściwie to tutaj, Minerwo. - rozległ się ponad ich głowami spokojny, znajomy głos. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu automatycznie unieśli głowy, kierując wzrok na wiszący na ścianie portret. W jego ramach, dokładnie taki jak zawsze, siedział były dyrektor Hogwartu, w zamyśleniu gładząc swoją długą, siwą brodę. - Harry, Ron. - skinął krótko głową. - zajmijcie proszę miejsca. Zanim którekolwiek z was wysnuje pochopne wnioski, myślę, że mogę wam wytłumaczyć, co dokładnie się stało.

- Panie Potter, panie Black. Proszę się odsunąć. - poinstruowała sucho profesor McGonagall, machnięciem różdżki wyczarowując dwa dodatkowe krzesła, które po chwili zostały zajęte przez wciąż zszokowanych absolwentów. James, Syriusz i Remus cofnęli się posłusznie, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku, że lepiej się będzie nie odzywać.

- Zatem, moi drodzy, pewnego dnia w październiku 1973 roku zdarzył się w tym gabinecie pewien nieprzyjemny wypadek. - rozpoczął Albus Dumbledore, zza okularów-połówek spokojnie oceniając znajdujących się w komnacie czarodziei. - Trójka tych oto chłopców, panowie Black, Lupin i Potter – tu wskazał dłonią na winowajców, którzy momentalnie skulili się w sobie – w czasie mojej krótkiej, nagłej nieobecności postanowiła przetestować działanie potężnego, magicznego świstoklika o nazwie _Versus pacis futurae_.

- Merlinie... - szepnęła Hermiona, która najwyraźniej jako pierwsza zdążyła już zrozumieć sytuację. Harry i Ron spojrzeli na nią całkowicie pustym wzrokiem.

- Rzeczywiście, panno Granger, to dość skomplikowany problem. - zgodził się stary pryncypał, obdarzając ją przyjaznym spojrzeniem. - Versus pacis futurae to niezwykłej mocy magiczny artefakt, stworzony w szesnastym wieku przez grupę islandzkich czarodziei walczących przeciwko norweskiemu czarnoksiężnikowi. Jego działanie polega na tym, iż ten niezwykle rzadki kamień wyczuwa zgromadzone w pobliżu niebezpieczeństwo, aktywując się jako świstokik przenoszący do bezpiecznej przyszłości.

Wszyscy dorośli wyglądali, jakby w ciągu kilku minut na ich barkach spoczął dodatkowy ciężar co najmniej dwudziestu lat.

- Voldemort. - westchnął Harry, zamykając oczy i ściskając nasadę nosa. Dumbledore skinął krótko głową.

- Istotnie, Harry. Jak wiadomo, rok 1973 niósł za sobą czasy potęgi Toma i pierwszą wojnę czarodziejów. - błękitne oczy pozostały poważne, choć na ustach zagościł smutny, ledwie dostrzegalny uśmiech – Dobrą wiadomością jest jednak to, że panom Black, Potter i Lupin udało się bezpiecznie cofnąć do przeszłości, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w której ją opuścili. Oznacza to, że niezależnie od ilości czasu, który będą musieli tu spędzić powrócą w końcu do Hogwartu, zapominając o wszystkim, co przeżyli.

- Ależ Albusie, skonstruowanie portalu powrotnego spoczywa na naszych barkach! - niespodziewany wybuch obecnej dyrektor Hogwartu zaskoczył nawet ją samą. - Nie da się cofnąć działania _Versus pacis futurae,_ badania nad taką magią mogą potrwać całe lata!

- To prawda, moja droga, to prawda. - smutek w głosie Albusa Dumbledore'a potwierdzał wszystkie najgorsze przypuszczenia. - Jedynym, co możecie teraz zrobić to zapewnić tym chłopcom opiekę i czekać, aż ten trudny eksperyment nareszcie zakończy się sukcesem.

To wszystko było zbyt ciężkie, by umysł pojedynczego człowieka był w stanie poradzić sobie z jego wagą.


	2. Prawda o Przyszłości

**Witam wszystkich serdecznie!**

**Dziękuję pięknie za Wasze komentarze pod rozdziałem. Przeczytanie ich sprawiło mi dużą przyjemność i mam nadzieję, że w zamian za to tym z Was, którzy chcieliby poznać ciąg dalszy, przypadnie do gustu rozdział drugi tej historii :)**

**Pomysł na nią nie jest oczywiście niecodzienny, jednak pisanie tej małej alternatywy jest dla mnie miłym sposobem na spędzenie wolnego czasu. Cieszę się także, jeśli ktoś zechce wraz ze mną śledzić losy Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa w świecie dorosłości Harry'ego. **

**A teraz, by zbytnio się nie rozpisywać - po prostu zapraszam do czytania i zachęcam oczywiście do wyrażenia swojej opinii na temat drugiej już części :) Wszystkie spekulacje, domysły, krytyka i pochwała są bardzo mile widziane, a za poprzednie komentarze chciałabym kolejny raz bardzo wam wszystkim podziękować.**

* * *

Harry, Ron i Hermiona potrzebowali aż dwóch godzin dyskusji w pustej klasie, by dojść z tym wszystkim i ze sobą nawzajem do względnego porozumienia. Sama opieka nad Huncwotami nie stanowiła dla nich problemu – cała trójka miała już własne dzieci i zarabiała wystarczająco dobrze, by utrzymać kolejnego członka rodziny. Mimo tego sytuacja była niemożliwie skomplikowana i nawet Hermiona potrzebowała szklaneczki Ognistej i paru głębszych oddechów, zanim udało jej się logicznie przeanalizować wszystkie możliwe konsekwencje i nieporozumienia.  
A więc, po pierwsze, chłopcy będą chcieli wiedzieć jak potoczyła się przyszłość i przez wzgląd na szeroki dostęp do najświeższej historii Świata Czarodziejów nikt nie był w stanie przed tym tej trójki powstrzymać.

Nie chodziło nawet o zakłócenia w linii czasu – według słów Albusa Dumbledore'a chłopcy bezpiecznie wrócili do swojej rzeczywistości, zapominając o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło po dotknięciu feralnego świstoklika. Ale jak, do cholery, wytłumaczyć trzynastolatkom, że ich przyszłe „ja" skończyło w Azkabanie lub zostało zamordowane przez popleczników czarnoksiężnika? Co się stanie, gdy James w końcu odkryje, że Harry Potter jest jego rodzonym synem, Remus pozna Teddy'ego Lupina lub co gorsza – Syriusz dowie się, że został uznany za zdrajcę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół? To wszystko wyglądało znacznie gorzej, niż zdawało się być na pierwszy rzut oka.

- Merlinie i Morgano... - westchnęła Hermiona ze swojego krzesła, masując sobie skronie. - Niestety wygląda na to, że najlepiej dla nich wszystkich byłoby ten czas spędzić pod kluczem w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Odpowiedziało jej pełne zrozumienia milczenie ze strony obojga Harry'ego i Rona.  
Nikt nie chciał powiedzieć tego na głos, ale wszyscy myśleli jednakowo – rany na psychice trójki młodych Gryfonów nie były warte tego, by dać im szansę na wolność.

- Nie wygląda to szczególnie dobrze – zgodził się Harry, z roztargnieniem przeczesując dłonią swoje, i tak już niemożliwie potargane, czarne włosy. - Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak tym wszystkim znaleźć mniejsze zło, nie narażając nikogo na poważne urazy psychiczne.

- Hermiono, spróbujmy postawić się w ich sytuacj. - zaczął po raz kolejny Ron, nerwowo przechadzając się dookoła, jak zawsze gdy był zestresowany. - Byliśmy dokładnie w ich wieku, gdy Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu i wszystko, co do tej pory wiedzieliśmy wywróciło się do góry nogami.

- Ron, to nie jest nawet w połowie tak skomplikowane jak to, przed czym stoimy teraz!

- Spokojnie, Hermiono. Ron chciał powiedzieć, że nie powinniśmy nie doceniać inteligencji trzynastolatków - westchnął Potter, unosząc okulary by przetrzeć twarz dłońmi. - Choć jak patrzę na swojego syna, mam wrażenie że to założenie dość ryzykowne. Cholera jasna, Ginny mnie zamorduje, gdy dowie się, w co tym razem wszyscy się wpakowaliśmy...

- Jakbyśmy się o to prosili – warknęła Hermiona z irytacją, odgarniając z twarzy wchodzące jej do oczu loki. Po chwili jednak westchnęła zrezygnowana, podobnie jak Harry przecierając zmęczone powieki. - Słuchajcie, mam pewien pomysł. Jest lepszy niż żaden, ale wciąż nie rozwiązuje wszystkiego.

- Spróbować utrzymać ich w domu, by nie mieli szansy dojść do wiedzy o przyszłości?

- Nie – Hermiona zaśmiała się bez cienia nawet wesołości. Oczywistym było, że równie dobrze mogliby próbować poskromić Rogogona Węgierskiego. - Myślałam raczej o tym, by przedstawić im wszystko w taki sposób, by nie stracić ich zaufania, ale w miarę możliwości ochronić przed siłą informacji.

Przerwała na chwilę, w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w ich pełne wyczekiwania, choć pozbawione nadziei twarze.

- Większość teorii o strukturze i działaniu czasu, - kontynuowała po chwili z wahaniem, marszcząc brwi jak zawsze, gdy musiała rozwiązać jakąś trudną, logiczną zagadkę – Mówi o tym, że istnieje możliwość powielania się niezliczonej ilości wymiarów, w której każdy z możliwych scenariuszy ma miejsce nieskończoną ilość razy.

- Hermiono, na gacie Merlina, przejdź od razu do rzeczy. Ja i Harry nie mamy nawet zielonego pojęcia, w którym roku...

- Ronaldzie Weasley, mógłbyś przestać mi przerywać! - zdenerwowała się jego żona, a Harry posłał przyjacielowi miażdżące spojrzenie spode łba. Pani Weasley wzięła głębszy oddech, powstrzymując swoje rozdrażnienie. – chodzi o to, że nie ma gwarancji, iż przyszłość Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa potoczy się wedle scenariusza, który poznają przebywając tutaj. Moglibyśmy im o tym powiedzieć, przestrzegając że w tej akurat rzeczywistości nie wszystko skończyło się dobrze, ale punkt, z którego przybyli wiedzie do nieskończonej ilości alternatywnych możliwych wszechświatów.

Harry i Ron wydawali się z trudem nadążać za jej tokiem myślenia, ale na ich twarzach powoli zaczęło gościć względne zrozumienie tej teorii.

- To znaczy że teoretycznie, poza naszą teraźniejszością, jednocześnie w innych wszechświatach wszyscy jesteśmy martwi, a Voldemort w końcu doszedł do uzyskania władzy nad światem?

- Lub nawet się nie narodził – skinęła głową Hermiona, patrząc uważnie na Harryego. - Być może nawet ja i ty skorzystaliśmy kolejny świat alternatywny, na trzecim roku korzystając ze zmieniacza czasu, by zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Kto wie, czy w tamtej rzeczywistości Hardodziob nie został stracony, a Syriusz faktycznie odebrał pocałunek dementora?

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę.

- To ma sens. - oświadczył w końcu po kilku sekundach milczenia. - Więc jeśli powiemy Jamesowi i pozostałym chłopcom, czego spodziewać się i jak uniknąć przyszłości, poradzą sobie z nią lepiej, niż zakładając nieuniknione - w jego oczach nareszcie pojawiła się nadzieja, a Ron przestał spacerować, patrząc na nich ze zdziwieniem.

- Możemy to zrobić, bo po powrocie do przeszłości żaden z nich nie będzie niczego pamiętał!

Kędzierzawa czarownica posłała im lekki uśmiech.

- Dokładnie tak, Ron. Linia czasu nie zostanie naruszona, bo dla nich będzie to jedynie trwający kilka sekund wypadek, nie ciągnący za sobą żadnych poważniejszych konsekwencji.

Trzeba przyznać że Hermiona, pomimo swoich lat wciąż była po prostu genialna. 

* * *

James, Syriusz i Remus wciąż siedzieli w gabinecie profesor McGonagall, bladzi i nerwowo milczący jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Trzy godziny temu, gdyby ktoś powiedział im, co wydarzy się po dotknięciu tajemniczego świstoklika, z miejsca uznali by to za wyjątkowo dobry dowcip – teraz jednak żadnemu z nich w ogóle nie było do śmiechu.  
Prawdę mówiąc, nie mieli pojęcia w co dokładnie się wpakowali.  
Reakcja profesor McGonagall, gdy zupełnie znikąd pojawili się na środku jej schludnego, uporządkowanego gabinetu była wizją jak z najgorszego koszmaru – stara czarownica wyglądała tak, jakby jej serce miało zaraz nie wytrzymać. Nie wiedzieli, co było gorsze – być przyczyną czyjegoś zgonu wywołanego zawałem serca, czy też niewyobrażalne piekło, którego doświadczyli później.

Nigdy w życiu nie widzieli profesor McGonagall tak wściekłej i rozjuszonej jak tego tragicznego dnia, który na domiar złego jeszcze się nie skończył. Chaos i całkowity rozgardiasz, w którego centrum się znaleźli, jeszcze przed dwiema godzinami zdawał się całkowicie niemożliwy do opanowania. Jąkając się, jeden przez drugiego próbował wytłumaczyć, co się stało – wśród krzyków i przepychanek portretów byłych dyrektorów i nerwowych komentarzy natychmiast wezwanych nauczycieli. Na nich samych nikt właściwie nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi – zrozumienie, do czego dokładnie doprowadzili zajęło im przynajmniej dwa kwadranse, podczas gdy cała komnata wrzała od dyskusji i przypuszczań.  
Następnie zaś, zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, narada została przełożona a profesor McGonagall z zimną furią poinformowała ich, w którym roku się znajdują i do jakich innych konsekwencji mogło doprowadzić ich lekkomyślne zachowanie.

To było absolutnie okropne – wylądowali w roku 2017, całe czterdzieści cztery lata od swojej teraźniejszości, trafiając do świata całkowicie im nieznanego. Kręcący się wokół nich czarodzieje poza dyrektor Hogwartu pozostawali zupełnie nieznani – na domiar złego, zdawali się w żywić do nich wyłącznie nieprzychylne emocje. Tylko jeden czarodziej, postawny i krępy na wzór profesora Slughorna (o ile pamiętali, nazywał się Neville Longbottom), położył Jamesowi dłoń na ramieniu i spokojnym głosem oświadczył, że sprawą tą powinien się zająć nie kto inny jak auror Potter.

Na te słowa głowy trójki chłopców uniosły się z nadzieją – każdy wiedział, że ojciec Jamesa jest głową departamentu aurorów, choć żaden z nich wolał nie myśleć o tym, jak zareagowaliby blisko _stuletni_ państwo Potter na tak niecodzienną wiadomość.  
Bądź co bądź dyrektorka Hogwartu przyznała Longbottomowi rację, natychmiast posyłając portrety do ich ram w Ministerstwie Magii. Huncwoci nie wiedzieli co prawda, kim są _Ronald i Hermiona Weasleyowie_, nie miało to jednak znaczenia – nazwisko Jamesa uspokoiło ich na tyle, by ochłonąć nieco z odrętwienia wywołanego zaskoczeniem.

W ciągu następnych dwudziestu minut ich nadzieje zostały jednak zdruzgotane – wezwani pracownicy Ministerstwa okazali się być kimś innym, choć Jamesa uderzyło podobieństwo między jego ojcem a podejrzanym Harrym Potterem, który zjawił się wkrótce na miejscu z nieznanym rudym mężczyzną i niską, kędzierzawą wiedźmą.

Teraz siedzieli w całkowitym milczeniu, pogrążeni w ponurych rozmyślaniach pod okiem profesor McGonagall. Podejście starej czarownicy po upływie trzech godzin zdążyło już nieco złagodnieć – widząc ich markotne, pozbawione zwykłej witalności twarze, poczęstowała ich ciastkami i herbatą, możliwie jak najłagodniej zapewniając, że wszystko się ułoży. James i Syriusz jedynie pokiwali głowami, choć Remus wciąż wyglądał, jakby wszystkie dotychczasowe pełnie odbyły się w ciągu całego poprzedniego miesiąca.  
Nie było się czemu dziwić – powoli docierało do nich, że zostali sami na świecie, bez ani jednej znajomej im osoby i być może też żadnej rodziny. Co prawda auror Potter był pewnie krewnym Jamesa, ale było to niewielkie pocieszenie – sądząc po jego reakcji nie był szczególnie zachwycony, wyszedł zresztą prawie natychmiast wraz ze swoimi kompanami.

- Pani profesor, co się z nami stanie? - spytał w końcu Syriusz, ledwo powyżej szeptu. Jemu poczucie winy ciążyło najbardziej ze wszystkich, jako że to on właśnie był inicjatorem całego incydentu. - ja... trafię do Azkabanu, prawda?

Profesor McGonagall zamrugała, po czym w dziwnym geście machnęła dłonią, gdy dotarł do niej sens wypowiedzi Huncwota.

- Niech pan nie będzie niemądry, panie Black! Oczywiście że nikt z was nie trafi do Azkabanu. Nastoletnich czarodziejów nie skazuje się na więzienie za przewinienia tego rodzaju.

- Przez chwilę wyglądała pani, jakby w rzeczywistości miało być inaczej – zauważył ze złością James, ściskając pięści na rąbkach swojej szaty. Profesor McGonagall obdarzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Nic podobnego nie przeszło mi przez myśl, panie Potter. Radziłabym też waszej trójce nie zagłębiać się zbytnio w podobne przypuszczenia bez znajomości sytuacji.

James już otwierał usta, by oświadczyć że bardzo dobrze rozumie całą sytuację a wszyscy najpewniej chcą ich zwyczajnie okłamać, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili w progu po raz kolejny pojawili się ci sami pracownicy Ministerstwa, którzy przed dwoma godzinami w pośpiechu opuścili salę. Pierwszy odezwał się Potter.

- Minerwo, udało nam się wszystko ustalić. Jeśli jednak pozwolisz, chcielibyśmy najpierw porozmawiać z chłopcami, zanim przedstawimy plan działania.

Profesor McGonagall zawahała się przez chwilę, ostatecznie jednak kiwnęła głową i gestem wskazała Huncwotom, by podążyli za dorosłymi. Cała trójka wstała z wyraźnym ociąganiem, w milczeniu wymieniając pełne niechęci spojrzenia, zanim bez słowa podążyli za Potterem i państwem Weasley, kierując się do pustej klasy.

* * *

Drzwi zamknęły się ze skrzypieniem, gdy Ron, jako ostatni, przekroczył próg nieużywanej sali lekcyjnej, otrzepując lekko swoją szatę. On, Harry i Hermiona zdążyli już ustalić, jak przebiegnie to spotkanie – przede wszystkim musieli przeprowadzić je na osobności, bo uzyskanie choćby cienia sympatii w oczach trójki podróżników mogło okazać się niełatwe.  
Pewien problem sprawiało też zainteresowanie pozostałych uczniów Hogwartu – ciekawskie spojrzenia nastolatków odprowadziły ich do samego końca, można więc było przypuszczać, że w całej szkole zawczasu roiło się od plotek.

- Ty pewnie jesteś James, tak? - zaczął Harry, nerwowo przeczesując włosy i poprawiając zsunięte okulary. Odpowiedziało mu tylko prychnięcie.

- James Potter, Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin. - ku ich zdziwieniu inicjatywą wykazał się wilkołak, który postanowił przezornie odpowiedzieć w imieniu nieufnych przyjaciół.

- Tak, cóż... macie niecodzienne fryzury – zauważył Ron, bezskutecznie starając się powstrzymać od złośliwego uśmiechu. Trójka uciekinierów z przeszłości spojrzała po sobie z przerażeniem, jakby ten szczegół zdążył im umknąć w chaosie ostatnich wydarzeń.

- Ron, jak możesz o tym mówić! - zdenerwowała się Hermiona, choć Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, wdzięczny przyjacielowi za rozluźnienie atmosfery.

- daj spokój, Hermiono, popatrz na nich...

- Nieważne – interweniował szybko Harry, na wypadek dwójka Weasleyów postanowiła się wyjątkowo nie na miejscu pokłócić o kolejny zbędny szczegół – Miło was poznać, chłopaki. Jestem Harry, krewny Jamesa, a ci dwoje to Ron i Hermiona Weasleyowie.

- Jesteś moim wujem czy kuzynem? - wypalił James, dumnie przeczesując nie do końca swoje włosy. Remus tymczasem bezskutecznie spróbował przygładzić jego własne.

- e... ani tym, ani tym, James. Po prostu twoim krewnym. Dojdziemy do tego później, dobrze? Najpierw chcielibyśmy wam opowiedzieć nieco o naszej teraźniejszości. I... może pomóc wam odzyskać swoje własne fryzury? - zapytał Harry niezręcznie, mając na uwadze zduszony chichot zza pleców.

- Poradzimy sobie sami – oświadczył z godnością jego młody ojciec chrzestny, łypiąc groźnie na Rona.

- Wystarczy, że podsunie nam pan zaklęcie, panie Potter – dodał natychmiast Remus, starając się załagodzić arogancki ton Syriusza. Harry posłał uśmiech im obu, wyciągając swoją różdżkę.

- Mówcie mi Harry, proszę. Inkantacja brzmi: Finite Incantatem. - zaprezentował dłonią ruch różdżki. - Akcent na pierwszą i trzecią sylabę, nadgarstek musi być luźny.

Zaklęcie na szczęście zadziałało. Remus w szybkości pojmowania zdawał się dorównywać Hermionie – już za pierwszym podejściem poradził sobie z urokiem, który znajdował się dopiero w programie piątego roku. Cała trójka westchnęła z ulgą, gdy zaklęcie ustąpiło i każdy z nich mógł w końcu odzyskać resztki godności.

- A zatem, chłopcy... - zaczęła Hermiona, zanim przerwał jej chór oburzonych głosów, że wszyscy są tu dorośli – ...chłopaki. - poprawiła się, lekko skonsternowana – Skoro już się sobie przedstawiliśmy, najwyższy czas przeprowadzić tę rozmowę jak dorośli czarodzieje.

Harry ukradkiem zerknął na Rona, przesyłając mu sygnał, że wypada rzucić Muffliato.

* * *

To, czego się dowiedzieli kołotało im w głowach jeszcze długie godziny po tym, jak Ron, Hermiona i Harry nareszcie zakończyli sprawozdanie. To było... było tego tak dużo, że żaden z nich nie potrafił do końca ogarnąć, co jak się potoczyło i z czego to wszystko wynikło.  
Sama wiadomość o śmierci schodziła na dalszy plan wydarzeń, przytłoczona ogromem faktów, znacznie bardziej dramatycznych – takich, jak uwięzienie Syriusza, zdrada Petera Pettigrew lub choćby rola Severusa Snape'a w historii pokonania Voldemorta.  
Wszyscy trzej pogrążeni byli w milczeniu, gdy opowieść dobiegła końca – wszystkie możliwe pytania zostały wyczerpane w trakcie, tak że żaden z Huncwotów po prostu nie miał nic więcej do powiedzenia. Czy byli zdruzgotani? Ciężko było określić emocje, które każdy z nich odczuwał. Z jednej strony wszystko to brzmiało jak zupełnie abstrakcyjna bajka, z drugiej jednak stanowiło śmiertelną groźbę, ciążącą nad nimi jak fatum.  
Mimo to każdy z Gryfonów przyjął przesłanie ostateczne – była to tylko jedna z możliwości, przestroga przed rzeczywistością, do której mogła prowadzić nieopatrznie obrana droga.  
To właśnie, w połączeniu z ich wrodzoną siłą i odwagą dało im nie nadzieję, ale przekonanie o tym, że nic nie jest jeszcze stracone.  
Każdy z nich miał silne karty i gra zależała od nich.

- Remus, co ty na to żeby zamieszkać z Ronem i Hermioną? - zapytał Harry, odwracając lekko głowę, gdy jednocześnie prowadził samochód. Po całym tym ciężkim dniu aportowali się wszyscy z Hogsmeade prosto na parking w Londynie, ponad Ministerstwem Magii. - Pomyśleliśmy wcześniej, że James trafiłby do nas a Syriusz pod opiekę swojej kuzynki Andromedy.

Blade, zmęczone twarze spojrzały na niego w konsternacji z tylnych siedzeń samochodu, gdzie całą podróż spędzili nie wymieniając nawet słowa. Państwo Weasleyowie powrócili do domu przez kominki sieci fiuu w Ministerstwie, ze względu na niewystarczającą ilość siedzeń w mugolskim aucie Harry'ego.

- W porządku. - wyjątkowo odezwał się James, a pozostała dwójka niemrawo pokiwała głowami. Samochód stanął na światłach, a starszy auror odwrócił się bardziej w ich stronę, rzucając im poważne spojrzenie.

- Wciąż się tym przejmujecie? Głowa do góry, chłopaki. - uśmiechnął się szeroko Harry, choć nie było w tym uśmiechu nawet cienia wesołości - Ja sam przeżyłem i walczyłem, tylko po to by zginąć - mimo to siedzę tutaj i jedziemy właśnie do domu. Skoro mnie udało się śmierć oszukać dwa razy, nie będzie to żadnym problemem dla Panów Łapy, Lunatyka i Rogacza.


	3. James, Syriusz, Severus

**Witam ponownie! :)**

**Dziękuję wszystkim bardzo za komentarze. Czytając je, aż chce się kontynuować tę historię, nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla was! Dzisiejszy rozdział jest nieco krótszy, ale następne będą już znacznie dłuższe. Wynika to z tego, że chciałabym 'krok po kroku' zapoznać Huncwotów z ich nowym otoczeniem, a dopiero potem wprowadzić bardziej rozbudowaną akcję właściwą historii. **

**Cóż jeszcze mogę powiedzieć? Zdradzę tylko, że rozdział czwarty nazywać się będzie "Lily" :)**

**A teraz zapraszam was do czytania. Nie wstydźcie się wyrazić swojej opinii po lekturze rozdziału ;)**

**N.**

* * *

[Punkt widzenia Jamesa]

Sen rozpierzchał się powoli, wraz z promieniami słońca, które nareszcie zaczęły się przebijać przez ciężką kurtynę jego powiek.  
Marudnie odwrócił się na bok, naciągając kołdrę na głowę – był tak rozkosznie wyspany, że zbrodnią byłoby wstawać, by stawić czoła rzeczywistości. Jaki był dziś dzień, sobota?  
No tak, pewnie zaraz z chłopakami spóźnią się na zbiórkę do Hogsmeade.

Czyjaś ręka irytująco nim potrząsnęła, próbując jednocześnie zerwać z niego kołdrę.

- Pięć minyyyt – jęknął, mocniej ściskając swoją pościel i wciskając twarz w poduszkę – W'jdziem' przez p'sg jdn'oki'j wied'my, chł'paki...

- James, do cholery! Wstawaj! - głos Syriusza przebił się przez rozkoszną mgiełkę nieświadomości, w której James bezskutecznie pragnął się utopić.

W odpowiedzi spróbował kopnąć go przez kołdrę, rozpaczliwie łapiąc resztki trzymającego go snu.

- Pójdę powiedzieć Evans że chyba nie jest w stanie... - usłyszał głos Remusa gdzieś nad swoim uchem.

Sens tych słów dotarł do niego po chwili niczym kubeł lodowatej wody wylanej prosto na głowę. Zerwał się nieprzytomnie, na wpół zaplątany w kołdrę, czego następstwem było wejście twarzą w dość gwałtowny kontakt z czyimś czołem i dwa, szpetne przekleństwa poprzedzone jękami bólu.

- Kurwa twoja mać, Black! - wrzasnął, trzymając się za palący żywym ogniem nos i z powrotem kuląc się na łóżku. Black rzucił coś niecenzurowanego, po czym ktoś niezgrabnie wcisnął Jamesowi okulary, uprzednio niechcący dźgając go w klewą powiekę - Co do...

- Na Merlina, James!- syknął zirytowany Lupin, gdy Potter zasłonił się ramieniem przed dalszą inwazją przyjaciół – obudź się do cholery, albo przysięgam że cały następny tydzień spędzisz przykuty do łóżka!

- Właśnie, do diabła. Jesteśmy udupieni, pamiętasz? Gabinet Dumbledore'a, świstoklik, McGonagall, Potter, Weasleyowie...

Tępy ból pozwolił mu ostatecznie się rozbudzić, podczas gdy jego umysł gwałtownie powracał do wydarzeń z wczorajszego dnia.  
O cholera.  
Zaklął, tym razem znacznie bardziej przytomnie.

- Witamy na świecie – zapewnił go sucho Remus, siadając na łóżku obok Syriusza, którego czoło zdobił imponujących rozmiarów guz. - Wypadałoby w końcu przeanalizować tę sytuację, zanim któryś z nas postanowi wylądować w Mungu na oddziale urazów mentalnych.

- Albo w Azkabanie – zaśmiał się Syriusz nieprzyjemnie, odgarniając z twarzy swoje przydługie, ciemne włosy. - Sorry, chłopaki, wolałbym raczej oberwać, jak James, Avadą...

- Błagam... - jęknęła niedoszła ofiara Voldemorta, z rozpaczą wpatrując się w nieokreślony punkt przed sobą. Znajdowali się w wyklejonym przez kogoś mugolskimi plakatami pokoju, który w żaden sposób nie przypominał dormitorium Gryffindoru.

- Wciąż nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ten Harry... nie powiedział tego, ale to chyba oczywiste, że James jest jego ojcem. - westchnął młody wilkołak, ściskając nasadę nosa.

Zapadło nieprzyjemne milczenie.

- Co? - podniósł wzrok, by napotkać absolutnie zszokowane spojrzenie dwójki swoich przyjaciół, którym na ten moment najwyraźniej odebrało mowę – Dajcie spokój, naprawdę na to nie wpadliście?

I wtedy James zaczął wrzeszczeć, w panice łapiąc się za sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy. Tym razem nawet Lupin całkowicie zapomniał angielskiego, gdy wraz ze zszokowanym Syriuszem wpatrywali się w młodszego Pottera, wyglądającego jakby właśnie zamierzał stracić wszystkie zmysły.

Następnie drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do pomieszczenia wpadła dwójka obcych intruzów, na których niemal automatycznie skupił się wzrok skonsternowanej trójki Huncwotów.

A potem James zemdlał.

* * *

Na progu, wpatrując się w nich szerokimi ze zdziwienia oczyma, stała dwójka chłopców mniej więcej w wieku Huncwotów. Starszy z nich, szczupły i wysoki jak James, miał ciemne, rozczochrane włosy, prosty nos, brązowe oczy i do pełni obrazu brakowało mu tylko okrągłych okularów. Młodszy, stojący za bratem (co można było wywnioskować na podstawie podobieństwa między nimi) zdawał się bardziej przypominać Harry'ego, a ciemne, niemal czarne włosy w przeciwieństwie do starszego chłopca były gładkie i poskromione.

- Och... - stwierdził niepewnie sobowtór zemdlałego Pottera, z zakłopotaniem mierzwiąc dłonią swoje niemożliwie potargane włosy - Chyba wpadliśmy nie w porę, Al. Mama nas zamorduje.

Dwójka pozostałych przy zmysłach podróżników w czasie wpatrywała się w nich zszokowana, z nieelegancko otwartymi ustami.

- erm... jestem James, a to mój brat, Al. Albus - wzruszył ramionami intruz, dając kuksańca chłopcu, który łypnął na niego złowrogo, luzując swój – co dopiero teraz Huncwoci zauważyli – zielono-srebrny krawat - bez urazy, chcieliśmy tylko, wiecie, przedstawić się i w ogóle... Jakby co, nie mówcie mamie że tu byliśmy, dobra? Już spadamy.

I zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zrozumieć, co właściwie się stało, tajemniczy bracia zniknęli za drzwiami sypialni, a Remus i Syriusz dopiero po pięciu minutach spojrzeli po sobie z konsternacją.

- Będzie ciężko - skomentował młody Black, zerkając na nieprzytomnego Gryfona, któremu z nosa spłynęła cienka strużka krwi.

Remus tylko skinął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą w pełnej okazałości stali synowie Harry'ego

* * *

Auror Potter próbował czytać „Proroka Codziennego", unikając wzroku swojej żony Ginny, wściekle krzątającej się przy przygotowywaniu śniadania.  
Wychodził z założenia, że tego ranka byłej ścigającej Harpii z Holyhead lepiej jest nie drażnić – wczorajszy wieczór i tak był wyjątkowo zły, a dojście do porozumienia trwało aż do północy.

Prawdę mówiąc, sam nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować – pani Potter miała pełne prawo, by na niego nawrzeszczeć, oskarżyć o bycie bezmyślnym idiotą i w końcu rozkazać, by na pierwszym miejscu zajął się ochroną swoich własnych dzieci.  
Problem polegał na tym, że nie bardzo dało się to zrobić.

Jeszcze przed świtem był zmuszony ponownie udać się do Hogwartu - obraczony poczuciem winy i zdecydowanie ponurymi myślami, z którymi przez całą drogę do kominków w Ministerstwie nie potrafił się rozstać. Jak podejrzewał, jego dwaj synowie nie byli zbyt zbyt zachwyceni, wstając o godzinie piątej, a już szczególnie nie ucieszyła ich wiadomość o konieczności powrotu do domu na czas nieokreślony.  
Jednak zarówno James, jak i Albus – jakkolwiek by się nie różnili, charakterem jak i wyglądem, byli wystarczająco inteligentnymi chłopcami by po minie Harry'ego natychmiast się domyślić, że coś ważnego jest na rzeczy.

Nie chciał ich okłamywać, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł nie powiedzieć im prawdy – W obecnym stanie rzeczy żadne wytłumaczenie nie było dość dobre, by wyjaśnić fakt, dlaczego w ich domu znajdowali się Syriusz Black, James Potter oraz Remus Lupin.  
Postanowił więc, w drodze do Potter Manor, spróbować przedstawić im sytuację.

Jak zresztą się spodziewał, chłopcy na pierwszym miejscu uznali to z jego strony za wyjątkowo dobry dowcip.

Potem już sytuacja komplikowała się – gdy jego synowie nareszcie pojęli, ze absolutnie nie żartuje, rozbawienie zastąpił szok, a zaraz po tym – dziecięca ekscytacja wobec nowego doświadczenia, która z całą pewnością oznaczała tylko i wyłącznie kłopoty.

On i Ginny zawczasu przygotowali się na poważną rozmowę z Albusem i Jamesem, decydując się najmłodszą Lily na jakiś czas odsunąć od tej sprawy. Ze starszymi pociechami problemy były większe – wrodzony takt i powaga dwunasto- i trzynastolatka oscylowały w granicach zera, co znacznie komplikowało i tak już opłakany stan rzeczy.  
Początkowo Harry podejrzewał, że niewiele poprzez to uzyskają, okazało się jednak, że nigdy nie powinien był nie docenić siły swojej żony jako matki – już po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach jasne się stało, że autorytet Molly Weasley, Hermiony Granger i Minerwy McGonagall razem wziętych całkowicie topnieje przy jawnym niebezpieczeństwie, emanującym z oczu ognistowłosej eks-szukającej.  
Właściwie to nawet szkoda mu było swoich synów.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy waza z gorącym puddingiem gwałtownie świsnęła mu koło ucha, cudem zachowując swoją zawartość w porcelanie.

- Gin...

- Nawet nie próbuj – warknęła, machnięciem różdżki przywołując sztućce z szuflady. Cały stół był już gotowy do śniadania, choć atmosfera w jadalni była wyraźnie napięta.

- Nie zamierzam – ostrożnie złożył gazetę, zerkając na schody, gdzie piętnaście minut temu zniknęli James Syriusz z Albusem Severusem – Właściwie to doszedłem do wniosku, że gorzej już nie będzie.

Rudowłosa posłała mu pytające spojrzenie spod gniewnie zmarszczonych brwi, jednocześnie rozwiązując fartuch, nałożony na mugolskie ubranie.

- Słuchaj, Gin... - westchnął Harry, odrzucając „Proroka" na wolne krzesło obok siebie, by po chwili przeczesać dłonią swoje niezbyt porządne włosy. Był to notoryczny nawyk, który powracał za każdym razem, gdy nie miał pojęcia, co ma zrobić z dłońmi - Sądzę, że powinniśmy im odpuścić. Świat nastolatków rządzi się własnymi prawami i nie sądzę, by nasza ingerencja na dłuższą metę skutkowała. Poradzą sobie.

Usta jego żony ścisnęły się w wąską linię gdy odesłała fartuch na hak w kuchni. Po chwili jednak westchnęła zirytowana, zajmując miejsce obok niego i rozpuszczając związane w kok włosy, w nieładzie wystające spod gumki.

- To po prostu... och, sama nie wiem. Myślę, że zaczynam rozumieć moich rodziców i członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy próbowali nas powstrzymać przed pakowaniem się w kłopoty – stwierdziła ponuro, nalewając sobie kawy do kubka i sięgając po cukiernicę – Choć z drugiej strony naprawdę dobija mnie świadomość, że tego nie powstrzymamy. Poza tym na Merlina, Harry! My chyba w tym wieku byliśmy nieco poważniejsi?

Harry parsknął zduszonym śmiechem pod zdziwionym spojrzeniem swojej żony.

- Rzeczywiście, Gin. Wyprawa na trolla górskiego, podróż do Hogwartu latającym autem Artura i wylądowanie nim w gałęziach wierzby bijącej... hm, czego jeszcze pragnąć? - wyszczerzył się zawadiacko. Ginny tylko prychnęła, ale zanim otworzyła usta, by rzucić jakąś ripostę, na schodach rozległy się odgłosy stóp.

- Dobryyy! - zapiał dramatycznie James Syriusz, udając że przeciąga się po długiej, przespanej nocy. Al minął go, nadeptując mu na stopę, co wywołało krótki wyścig do jadalni, przerwany przez krzyk ich matki, żeby zachowywali się poważniej.

- Cześć, dzieciaki. Rozpakowaliście się już? - zapytał Harry, sięgając po najbliższą grzankę. Odpowiedział mu chór nieskładnych wyjaśnień, że zupełnie o tym zapomnieli.

- Tato, kiedy oni zejdą? - zapytał zamiast tego Albus, siadając obok ojca, podczas gdy matka wymyślała Jamesowi, który umoczył palec w puddingu.

- Nie wiem, Al. Dajmy im trochę czasu, by porządnie zgłodnieć i w międzyczasie zaakceptować fakt, że to wszystko im się nie śniło.

Przez twarz młodszego Pottera przemknęło coś na kształt poczucia winy, co wprawiło Harry'ego w konsternację.

- Albus, czy ty i James...?

- Dzień dobry! - rozległ się donośny głos od strony schodów. Wszyscy czterej Potterowie przerwali rozmowę, by skierować wzrok na trzech Huncwotów, stojących u szczytu stopni.  
Na czele brygady stał James, wyprostowany jak paw, mimo że wyglądał jakby całą noc nie spał, lub przynajmniej zaliczył huczną imprezę w Gryffindorze, na co wskazywała niecodziennie blada twarz i przekrzywione okulary.

- Cześć, chłopaki. Już wstaliście? - zapytał ostrożnie Harry, gdy trójka uciekinierów z przeszłości dumnie pokonała schody i skierowała się w stronę stołu. Jak z niepokojem zauważył, wszyscy trzej zdawali się całkowicie zignorować jego synów, zajmując miejsca na drugim końcu stołu.

- Przepraszam – wypalił James Syriusz, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co robi. Dopiero po chwili zreflektował się, z przerażeniem patrząc na twarze swoich rodziców. - To znaczy... bez urazy, mamo, chcieliśmy się tylko przywitać i... i...

- i James zemdlał – dokończył pomocniczo Albus, zasłaniając się talerzem w oczekiwaniu na rozwój wypadków.

- Ja wcale nie zemdlałem! - wrzasnął urażony Huncwot, wskazując morderczo widelcem na swoją młodszą kopię.

- JAMESIE SYRIUSZU POTTERZE, CO JA CI POWIEDZIAŁAM NA TEMAT TAKIEGO ZACHOWANIA?! - krzyk pani Potter zamroził wszystkich w bezruchu, włączając w to trójkę podróżników, którzy spojrzeli na nią oniemiali.

- M-mamo, to nie tak...

- CAŁKOWITY BRAK ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚCI, SPRÓBOWAŁEŚ CHOCIAŻ POSTAWIĆ SIĘ Z ALBUSEM NA ICH MIEJSCU? NIE PO TO JA I OJCIEC TAK SIĘ STARALIŚMY, ŻEBYŚCIE WY BEZMYŚLNIE I NIEDOJRZALE, MIMO NASZYCH OSTRZEŻEŃ...

Tyrada trwała co najmniej dziesięć minut, a James junior z każdym słowem wyglądał na coraz mniejszego, choć wzrostem już od zeszłych wakacji był od swojej matki kilka cali wyższy. Wszyscy pozostali przyglądali mu się bezradnie, a Albus odsunął się tak daleko, jak tylko pozwalało mu krzesło, wciąż obronnie zasłaniając się talerzem.

- ...POCZEKAJ TYLKO, AŻ SPRAWDZĘ TWOJE STOPNIE W HOGWARCIE, ZOBACZYMY WTEDY CZY TEŻ BĘDZIESZ SIĘ CZUŁ CAŁKOWICIE BEZKARNY, JAK RAZEM Z OJCEM COFNIEMY ZGODĘ NA WYJŚCIA DO HOGSMEADE! - Ginewra Potter wzięła głęboki oddech, mierząc morderczym spojrzeniem młodszego ze swoich synów – A ty, Albusie Severusie, powinieneś był go powstrzymać! I nie myśl, że ten wzrok na mnie zadziała, to wszystko oprócz twojego brata tyczy się także ciebie!

Następnie zapadła cisza, w czasie której męska część w milczeniu czekała, aż pani Potter ochłonie.

- Na początku myślałem, że mówi pani do nas – wypalił Syriusz, zanim Remus przezornie dźgnął go łokciem w żebra.

Okazało się to jednak dobrym posunięciem. Wzrok żony Harry'ego wyraźnie złagodniał, gdy podeszła do nich, biorąc ich talerze i po kolei nalewając pudding.

- Nie, kochanie, nic złego nie zrobiliście. - uśmiechnęła się do Huncwotów, którzy w duchu westchnęli z ulgą – Przepraszam za tamtą dwójkę, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co...

- My też przepraszamy! - krzynęli chórem James i Albus, całkowicie rozluźniając atmosferę. Po chwili James dodał – mecz Quidditcha na zgodę?

Syriusz, James i Remus spojrzeli na nich z konsternacją, ale po chwili teoretycznie-najstarszy Potter wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, unosząc kciuk do góry.

- Tylko pod warunkiem, że ja jestem szukającym.

James Syriusz udał, ze zamyślił się głęboko, po czym wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, w dziwny sposób ukazując w tym uśmiechu podobieństwo do obojga swoich imienników.  
Harry i Ginny spojrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili auror dyskretnie wzruszył ramionami, dając swojej żonie znak, że chyba lepiej będzie się wycofać.  
Rozmowy między nastolatkami, jakkolwiek dziwne i niezrozumiałe, biegły własnymi ścieżkami.

- No dobra, my też przepraszamy – wzruszył ramionami Syriusz, po chwili znów przyglądając się krytycznie swoim świeżo upieczonym znajomym – jak myślisz, James...?

Ciemnowłosy Huncwot spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku, bez trudu odgadując, co Black miał na myśli.

- Sądzę, że pan James Syriusz zasługuje na własne przezwisko. Smarkerus niestety jest już obstawiony.

A miało być tak pięknie.

* * *

.


	4. Lily Luna Potter

**Witajcie! Rozdział czwarty już jest :) Dziękuję pięknie za komentarze i oczywiście zachęcam do kontynuacji dzielenia się opinią na temat rozdziałów. **

**Zapraszam do czytania i po cichu liczę na odzew ;))**

**Serdeczne pozdrowienia,**  
**N.**

* * *

[Remus]

Następny tydzień w domu państwa Potterów minął wyjątkowo szybko i wielkimi krokami zbliżał się dzień, gdy trójka Huncwotów miała się w końcu rozdzielić. Potter Manor nie było rzecz jasna, małe – była to dość okazała willa na przedmieściach Londynu z małym parkiem i boiskiem do Quidditcha, jednak nie dość duża, by nazwać ją rezydencją.

Był to bardzo ładny, biały budynek ze starą, czerwoną dachówką, porośnięty zewsząd dosyć świeżym bluszczem, który nie zdążył jeszcze rozrosnąć się na tyle, by przykryć jego kolor. Wysokie okna wychodziły głównie na południe i zachód, choć te w sypialniach usytuowane były na wschód, dzięki czemu poranne słońce miało dostęp do pokojów.  
Wokół domu znajdował się podjazd, usypany z różnokolorowego żwiru, na którym stał spokojnie niebieski Ford Anglia.

Remus zdążył już poznać historię wyboru tego właśnie auta – razem z Jamesem i Syriuszem przeczytali po kryjomu biografię państwa Potterów, która leżała gdzieś porzucona w najdalszym kącie biblioteki. „Przeczytali" nie było jednak dobrym słowem – właściwie to sam ją przeczytał, gdy pozostali Huncwoci byli zbyt zajęci uganianiem się za Alem i Jamesem.  
On pozostawał nieco na uboczu, wolny czas poświęcając głównie na wertowanie użyczonych mu książek. Pan i pani Potter byli pod tym względem wspaniałomyślni – udostępniono mu większą część księgozbioru, z pominięciem niektórych działów, do których mama Ala i Jamesa kategorycznie zabroniła zaglądać, więc Remus nawet nie próbował.

Och, tak – poza tym wszystkim dwa lub trzy razy zawitali też do nich państwo Weasleyowie razem z panią Tonks, pod których opiekę mieli trafić on z Syriuszem, przez wzgląd na to, że państwo Potter nie byli w stanie wyrobić z całą ich trójką.  
Prawdę mówiąc, dobrze ich rozumiał – szybko okazało się, że trzej młodzi Potterowie w połączeniu z nim i Blackiem stanowią źródło wszelkiej destrukcji, która od dwóch tygodni nieustannie zbierała plony. W ciągu tego czasu zdążyli, jak następuje – poważnie uszkodzić dach ścigając się na miotłach, zatruć przez przypadek wodę we wszystkich sadzawkach, przewrócić trzy regały tłukąc zastawę ślubną pani Potter, zafarbować na zielono oficjalny garnitur panna Pottera i spowodować eksplozję... laptopa, który zaprezentował im Albus. To ostatnie akurat było dziełem samego Remusa, który stwierdził że zrozumienie, jak on działa wymaga zaklęć skanujących (W połączeniu z urokiem chroniącym urządzenie przed magią wywołało tp małą apokalipsę).

Podejrzewał jednak, że wbrew pozorom jego nowi opiekunowie są ludźmi bardziej bezwzględnymi niż na początku mogło się wydawać. Co prawda pani Potter lepiej było nie wchodzić w drogę, ale... Wzrok pani Weasley, choć sympatyczny, przeszywał do szpiku kości, analizując każdy szczegół zachowania swojej ofiary. Remus w każdym razie nie potrafił inaczej tego nazwać – miał wrażenie, że brązowooka czarownica jest w stanie zajrzeć mu do umysłu, rozłożyć jego myśli na tysiące części pierwszych i przekalkulować każdy sekret, który z nich wyzierał. Jednego mógł być pewien – te inteligentne oczy nie dawały się łatwo oszukać i należały do człowieka o ścisłym i bystrym umyśle.

- Remi, co to jest? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go dziewczęcy głos dziewięcioletniej Lily Luny, której nogi znienacka pojawiły się przed nim, wraz z wyciągniętym w jego stronę albumem.

Momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że mimo swoich trzynastu lat siedzi właśnie pod stołem w bibliotece państwa Potterów.

- Jak mnie znalazłaś? - spytał dość zaczepnie, starając się ukryć swoje zakłopotanie i na czworakach wypełzując spod mebla. Spojrzała na niego z góry.

- Twoje skarpetki tu leżą – wyjaśniła, wskazując na zrolowany, choć względnie czysty trop demaskujący. Remus porwał je natychmiast i założył na stopy, mając wrażenie, że zaraz spłonie ze wstydu. Dlaczego ludzie nie mogą po prostu chodzić boso? Skarpetki są tylko po to, by mieć dziury, ginąć i się brudzić! Chrząknął zirytowany.

- Nieważne. W-więc, o co się pytałaś? A, tak... - zerknął na trzymany w jej dłoni zeszyt, w którym widniało zdjęcie zmieniającego formę bogina. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony – Lily, czyżbyś ukradła Jamesowi „Obronę przed Czarną Magią dla początkujących"?

- Wcale nie ukradłam! Ja... leżało u mnie na łóżku – zaperzyła się, zatrzaskując książkę i przyciskając ją do piersi.

Westchnął z rezygnacją, przecierając sobie oczy.

- Posłuchaj, Lils. Pierwsza zasada prawa Huncwotów mówi, że lepszy kłamca zawsze zdemaskuje gorszego – pouczył ją, wyciągając dłoń po podręcznik. Prychnęła jak rozjuszona kotka, ale po kilku chwilach niechętnie przekazała mu trofeum – Dziękuję. Teraz dobra rzecz: jesteś wspaniałym złodziejem, bo nie mam pojęcia jak sforsowałaś zaklęcia odbijające przy szafce swojego brata.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, jak gdyby spytał ją o coś głupiego.

- Patykiem – wyjaśniła prosto, wzruszając ramionami, jak gdyby to było oczywiste – zaklęcie odbija ludzki dotyk, ale rzucona guma do żucia przykleja się bez problemu.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, patrząc na nią w konsternacji.

- Lily Luno, jesteś najsprytniejszą czarownicą, jaką do tej pory poznałem – stwierdził w końcu, przyglądając jej się z podziwem – masz zadatki na Huncwota, nawet ja bym na to nie wpadł! To znaczy wpadłbym, oczywiście – poprawił się szybko, ratując swoją reputację – tylko musiałbym się chwilę zastanowić. W każdym razie zasłużyłaś na nagrodę – to zdjęcie przedstawia bogina, niegroźną zjawę która przyjmuje postać tego, czego stojący przed nią człowiek boi się najbardziej.

Oczy dziewczynki błysnęły zainteresowaniem, gdy założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho, przyglądając się książce w jego dłoni.

- To znaczy że tamten pan najbardziej bał się pająków?

- Tak. Prawdziwa forma bogina nigdy nie została opisana, bo musiałby przed nim stanąć człowiek, który nie boi się niczego - wyjaśnił, drapiąc się po policzku.

- A ty czego najbardziej się boisz, Remi?

To pytanie tak go zaskoczyło, że omal nie wypuścił trzymanego w dłoni albumu. Zanim jednak zdążył otworzyć usta, lub chociażby uformować jakąkolwiek spanikowaną myśl, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem a do pomieszczenia wpadło troje intruzów, omal się nie przewracając.

- ŚCIĘLIŚMY RABATKI! - wrzasnął spanikowany James Syriusz Potter, rzucając się w stronę regału i w panice wertując wzrokiem całą jego zawartość – szybko, musimy to naprawić zanim mama wróci z miasta!

Remus miał ochotę absurdalnie go uściskać, a nawet złożyć hołd zdewastowanym krzakom za wybawienie go z tej sytuacji.

- Lilyyy! - zaśpiewał z kolei James Potter Huncwot, tanecznym krokiem pokonując odległość dzielącą go od ofiary – Chodź do wujka, stęskniłem się za tobą!

- Remi! - mała Potterówna zrobiła przerażoną minę, czmychając koło jego ramienia i kryjąc się za Remusem – Remi, zabierz go!

Remus westchnął zrezygnowany, a gdzieś za nimi rozległ się trzask, poprzedzony szpetnym przekleństwem, gdy stojący na stoliku Syriusz upuścił najstarszemu Potterowi którąś z książek na głowę.

- Na gacie Merlina James, przestań ją straszyć! - syknął, jednocześnie rzucając mordercze spojrzenie w stronę Syriusza, którego krzyki przyprawiały o ból głowy.

- Ależ Lily, wujek nic ci nie zrobi! - zignorował go James, próbując zajrzeć za Remusa, do którego przyciśnięta była Lily. Lupin cofnął się instynktownie, a dziewięciolatka pisnęła złowrogo.

- POTTER, PRZESTAŃ SIĘ ZACHOWYWAĆ JAK OBLEŚNY, STARY DZIAD! - puściły mu w końcu nerwy, w wyniku czego trzasnął Gryfona trzymanym albumem w tył głowy – WYNOŚCIE SIĘ STĄD WSZYSCY! ZNAM TO ZAKLĘCIE, DOBRZE?

W pewnym sensie nie mógł się już doczekać, aż cały ten chaos ustanie.

* * *

Hermiona i Ron Weasleyowie punkt szósta wieczorem pojawili się przed drzwiami domu Potterów, gotowi po kolacji zabrać Remusa do domu.  
Dwa ostatnie tygodnie spędzili na przygotowaniach – likantropia ich nowego podopiecznego wymagała specjalnych udogodnień w postaci dostosowanej do przemian piwnicy i zbioru eliksirów leczniczych. Na szczęście pod tym względem mogli liczyć na pomoc Ministerstwa Magii – Kingsley Shacklebolt, obecny Minister ich długoletni przyjaciel przydzielił im do współpracy pracowników Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, dzięki czemu ich dom szybko i sprawnie stał się zadatny do życia dla chłopca z wilkołactwem.

Wszystko było już gotowe, brakowało jedynie nowego lokatora. Hermiona z pomocą Rona skompletowała nawet cały zestaw do Hogwartu – poczynając od szat, poprzez kociołki i odpowiednie ingrediencje, na niezbędnych podręcznikach kończąc. Pod jednym względem obie z Ginny były całkowicie jednomyślne – pobyt chłopców poza Hogwartem nie powinien się przeciągać

- Hermiono! - ulga w głosie Ginny była aż znadto wyczuwalna, gdy pani Potter rzuciła się na kędzierzawą czarownicę i wyściskała ją z uczuciem, po chwili obdarzając pocałunkiem swojego starszego brata – Dzięki bogu że już jesteście, Andromeda i Ted pojawią się za pół godziny. Chłopcy, do stołu!

- Hej, Ron. Cześć, Hermiono – wyszczerzył się do nich Harry zapraszając do środka, podczas gdy jego żona energicznie zganiała wszystkich do jadalni. Z głębi salonu dobiegały charakterystyczne odgłosy gry w Eksplodującego Durnia. - Ciężki tydzień?

- Chyba nie taki, jak twój – zaśmiała się Hermiona, zdejmując płaszcz i wraz ze swoim mężem wieszając go na stojaku – słyszałam, że po zastawie Ginny nie pozostał nawet okruszek.

- Taa, no cóż – Harry podrapał się w tył szyi, zerkając porozumiewawczo na Rona – ciotka Muriel pewnie nie będzie zachwycona.

Ron parsknął śmiechem, po czym wraz z Harrym i Hermioną udali się do salonu, gdzie Ginny wciąż próbowała przywrócić normalny wygląd nadpalonym włosom Syriusza. Widok był pocieszający – James i obaj synowie Harry'ego wyli ze śmiechu zwinięci na dywanie, a Syriusz krzyczał jak opętany, trzymając się za przepalone na zapałkę włosy, nad którymi wściekła pani Potter mruczała jakieś zaklęcia.

- ZROBIŁ TO SPECJALNIE! PODMIENIŁ MI KARTY! - darł się z rozpaczą niedoszły dziedzic Blacków, gdy kolejne już zaklęcie Ginny nie odniosło żadnego skutku.

- Hermiono.. - wetchnęła z irytacją rudowłosa, patrząc błagalnie na panią Weasley.

Ta uśmiechnęła się tylko, pochodząc do nich i wyciągając swoją różdżkę.

- Syriuszu Orionie Blacku, natychmiast się uspokój! - zażądała, jednym machnięciem różdżki uciszając hałaśliwą zgraję na dywanie. Huncwoci spojrzeli na siebie przerażeni, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z gardeł nawet jednego dźwięku, co widząc Syriusz momentalnie się uspokoił, patrząc na nią potulnie – Za dwa dni twoje włosy odzyskają normalną długość. A jeśli nie... - pochyliła się nad jego uchem, oświadczając konspiracyjnie głośno – nauczę cię zaklęcia, dzięki któremu twoi wrogowie wyłysieją.

Spojrzała triumfalnie na nieme, spanikowane protesty, po czym cała trójka rzuciła się poddańczo na dywan, bijąc błagalne pokłony i wysyłając w jej stronę całusy.

- Nieźle, Hermiono – zachichotał Ron, podczas gdy Ginny nareszcie wygoniła wszystkich z salonu, kierując się do jadalni.

Ostatecznie udało im się wreszcie usiąść spokojnie do stołu, akurat w momencie gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, ogłaszając przybycie Andromedy ze swoim wnukiem.  
Harry poszedł otworzyć, tymczasem Hermiona odnalazła wzrokiem Remusa, przyglądając mu się uważnie – nie powiedziano mu jeszcze o tym, kim jest młody Teddy.  
Tą jedną tajemnicę postanowiono na razie zachować, jako że informacji i tak już było znadto, a akurat ten szczegół nie był wspomniany w najnowszej historii magii. Samemu Tadeusowi powiedziano jednak prawdę – był w końcu od dwóch lat w pełni dorosłym czarodziejem, więc można było zaufać jego zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Po długiej rozmowie i kilku dniach przemyśleń Teddy obiecał w końcu jak ognia wystrzegać się Remusa – mimo ogromnej chęci poznania wcześnie zmarłego ojca, wiedział że nie jest to miejsce ani czas na podobne sentymenty.

Sam Remus też nie powinien przypadkiem tego odkryć – Teddy z tego względu zgodził się przyjąć nazwisko po swojej matce, jednocześnie dzięki metamorfomagii ukrywając swój prawdziwy wygląd. Jedynym problemem pozostawała już tylko reszta dzieci – w szczególności Al i James, na których brzemię historii ciążyło dużo bardziej, niż na wyjątkowo licznych Weasleyach, wtapiających się w resztę społeczności powojennej.

Z pewnością Ginny i Harry zadbali, by ich synowie nie zdradzili tajemnicy...?  
Nie, Lupin wyglądał na wyjątkowo spokojnego, zatem prawdopodobnie o niczym nie wiedział.  
Oby Hugo i Rose utrzymali język za zębami!

- Dobry wieczór, Ginny. Chłopcy – rozległ się roześmiany głos starszej już Andromedy, która wkroczyła do jadalni, trzymając pod ramię Teddy'ego – poznajcie Tadeusa Tonksa, mojego drogiego wnuka.

- Dromeda! - wyszczerzył się Syriusz, dla którego pani Tonks pozostawała znaną z dzieciństwa ulubioną starszą kuzynką. Właśnie dlatego zdecydowano, że trafi pod jej opiekę – była jego prawdziwą rodziną, w dodatku podejście Syriusza wyraźnie dodawało jej młodości i wigoru.

- Gotowy na nowy dom, Syriuszu? - mrugnęła do niego, siadając obok Hermiony wraz z Teddym, który w tej chwili ściskał wszystkim dłonie.

- No jasne! Hej, Ted, jestem Syriusz – oświadczył nonszalancko, jak zawsze gdy kogoś poznawał. Teddy wyszczerzył się z delikatnym błyskiem w oku.

- To ty będziesz z nami mieszkać? Fantastycznie, słyszałem że lubisz motocykle – oświadczył lekko wzruszając ramionami, choć jednocześnie sugestywnie zerknął w stronę okna. Syriuszowi opadła szczęka.

- Nie mów... - wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem, by po chwili zerwać się jak opętany, wpadając na okno tak, że cudem nie wybił szyby. - na Merlina stoi tam! James, on tam jest! To Triumph Bonneville T120!

- Jest twój – poinformował go Harry, podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu – Zwrócimy ci go, gdy skończysz piętnaście lat, co ty na to? Tymczasem Teddy będzie cię uczył jeździć.

Syriusz wyglądał, jakby jego oczy miały zaraz wypaść z zaskoczenia.

- On... jest mój? - wyjąkał, jakby właśnie oświadczono mu, że do końca życia ma wakacje. Auror Potter skinął lekko głową.

- Dzięki niemu wiele razy udało nam się bezpiecznie przetransportować do kwatery głównej Zakonu. Mając szesnaście lat rzuciłeś na niego mistrzowskie zaklęcia, dzięki którym jest nie tylko szybki, ale również _lata_.

- I to jak – dodał Teddy, gestykulując ręką, jak gdyby przyspieszał podczas jazdy – Najnowszy model Błyskawicy może się przy nim schować.

Hermiona i pozostali obecni z uśmiechem obserwowali, jak Syriusz rzuca się na Harry'ego i Teda, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

* * *

- Jesteś gotowy, Remus?

On, Hermiona i Ron stali przed drzwiami Nory, z której dobiegały dźwięki śmiechów i prowadzonej rozmowy. W oknach paliło się światło – było już po jedenastej, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by wieczór dobiegł już końca.

Stał, wciąż wzruszony rozstaniem w domu Potterów, trzymając w dłoni kilka arkuszy papieru. Były prezentem od Lily – na pożegnanie podarowała mu rysunki, przedstawiające ją i jego podczas popołudni spędzonych w bibliotece lub na dworze w cieniu jabłoni.  
To wszystko było wspaniałe – rozstawali się w tak rodzinnej atmosferze, jak gdyby znali się od lat i żaden z nich nie był intruzem zarówno w miejscu, jak i czasie. James i bracia wyściskali go szaleńczo, pani Potter pocałowała w czoło, Harry zmierzwił mu włosy a Ron od tego czasu opiekuńczo trzymał mu dłoń na ramieniu wraz z stojącą obok Hermioną.  
Mimo to było coś, co Remus zapamiętał najlepiej i co nawet w tej chwili ściskało wzruszeniem jego serce. Były to oczy Lily Luny – orzechowe jak najpiękniejsza jesień, wypełnione żalem i tęsknotą, jak gdyby ich rozstanie miało trwać dla niej wieki.  
Czy zdoła o nich zapomnieć, gdy wróci do swoich czasów?  
Nagle perspektywa spędzenia tu reszty życia nie była już wizją tak przerażającą jak wczoraj.

- Jestem gotów – uśmiechnął się szeroko do Hermiony, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

W końcu każdy dzień który tu spędził był częścią nowego życia.


End file.
